


Golden Years

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glitterverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus dances. Sirius oogles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus stumbled out of bed and pulled on the nearest piece of clothing he could find, before reaching over to the table for his Bensons. Lighting up, he took a few drags and passed the cigarette to Sirius who lay in the bed, enjoying the view.

The only clothes anywhere near the bed were Sirius's leather trousers, and since he was a good deal more bulky than Remus, the trousers rode low on Moony's hips as he wandered round the bedroom looking for something. Every so often, he stopped to hitch the trousers up a bit higher, but much to Sirius's delight, they always fell back down to show his hip bones and those gorgeously well- defined lines that showed just how well toned Remus's abdominal muscles were.

Lying back, he closed his eyes, smoked and smiled at the sounds of Remus muttering to himself. After a while, he realised that the bed was getting cold, and therefore, so was he.

"What are you looking for?"

"...song, want to hear a song...crap, wrong album...Where'd you hide it, you bollocks?"

"Where'd I hide what? and come back to bed, Love. You're far too energetic for this time of the day... uh... what time is it, anyway?"

The heat from the cigarette burnt his lips slightly, and he held it out for Remus to take off him. It didn't take long for it to disappear.

"It's...uh...daytime. Sirius! You let it burn down to the filter, and I only have two left! Stupid git... Oh, there it is! You put it under the plant? Why did you...actually, just don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Opening his eyes again, he saw that Remus was bent over the record player, checking that all the bits were in the right place. Sirius never usually bothered with making the sound "just right", he was more interested in just hearing the music, but if Remus wanted to twiddle with knobs, he had no problem with that. Especially when it meant that Sirius got to stare at Remus's wonderfully pert leather- clad arse while the knobs were twiddled. Speaking of which...

"Moony, come back to bed! It's cold out there, and I'm bored, and-"

"And I'm going to make breakfast. I'm gasping for a cup of tea. Want anything?"

"Other than you? No." Pouting, he fell back against the pillows while Remus laughed softly to himself and walked into the kitchen, hitching the trousers up as he went.

_Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

As the sounds of Remus's current favourite song filled the tiny flat, Sirius smiled and nuzzled himself into Remus's pillow, trying to doze off again. He had hidden the album last night, just to see how Remus would react. It had seemed like such a funny thing to do when he did it, but then, he had been very drunk at the time, and he had a habit of finding the oddest things funny when under the influence.

_Golden years, gold whop whop whop Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel

His eyes flew open at the strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Was Remus actually... singing? Remus never sang. Ever.

_Come get up my baby Look at that sky, life's begun Nights are warm and the days are young Come get up my baby_

He was right. Remus was singing. And Remus was good at it. Why had he never discovered this before? Grabbing at the blanket, he wrapped it around him and wandered over to the kitchen doorway.

_There's my baby, lost that's all Once I'm begging you save her little soul Golden years, gold whop whop whop Come get up my baby_

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he stared at what he was seeing. Remus, who never danced, unless extremely drunk, and never sang at all, ever, was currently shimmying his way across the kitchen, shaking his hips and clapping in time to the song.

_Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel Come get up my baby In walked luck and you looked in time Never look back, walk tall, act fine Come get up my baby_

Sirius stayed very quiet as he watched, and gained a whole new appreciation for his boyfriend. The leather trousers were fighting a losing battle to stay up as Remus was constantly moving. Thanking the Founders Four, Merlin, Dumbledore, the local milkman and anyone else who Sirius could think of, he stared at the play of muscles across Remus's back. Every turn, twist and shake was emphasised by muscles bunching and relaxing.

_I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold Golden years, gold whop whop whop Come get up my baby_

Remus span round as he waited for the kettle to boil, and luckily for Sirius, his eyes were shut. Sirius was also feeling lucky that he was leaning up against the doorframe, since he thought his legs might just give way or something. Remus had a cigarette dangling from his lips, which was twitching along as he sang, and it was extremely obvious that he hadn't bothered to take off his makeup from the night before. His eyes were blackened just ever-so-slightly, and he had glitter on both his eyelids and his cheeks...and on his arms and chest? Sirius decided not to question it, and just accept it. And stare at it, as it emphasised the light bouncing off Remus.

_Some of these days, and it won't be long Gonna drive back down where you once belonged In the back of a dream car twenty foot long Don't cry my sweet, don't break my heart Doing all right, but you gotta get smart Wish upon, wish upon, day upon day, I believe oh Lord, I believe All the way Come get up my baby_

Remus continued singing and threw his head back for the high parts, never once hitting a bum note. As he continued with his dancing, which now consisted of shaking his shoulders, twitching his hips and clapping and clicking his fingers in time with the song, he was blissfully unaware of the picture he was presenting. Sirius, on the other hand, was facing a severe dilemma. Should he simply stand there and watch, and get even more turned on as his hips twitched along with Remus's? Or should he join in and see what developed?

_There's my baby, lost that's all Once I'm begging you save her little soul Golden years, gold whop whop whop Come get up my baby_

Dancing over to the cupboard where he kept the teabags and sugar, Remus turned round and nearly dropped his mug in shock.

"Fucking hell, Sirius! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I should hope not, they're my trousers you're attempting to wear, and if I remember correctly, you're going commando."

_Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel Come get up my baby Run for the shadows, run for the shadows Run for the shadows in these golden years_

"Well it would serve you right! I had no idea you were there! Bloody hell..."

"And I had no idea you could move like that outside of bed. And on that note..."

_I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

"But...But I'm making tea..."

"Listen. I'm extremely horny. It's all your fault. So get in the bed now, and lets do something about it, ok? Besides, you're falling out of those trousers and I'm about to help you, so come on."

"Oh. Oh! Well, when you put it like that..."

"Believe me, I do."

+~+~+


End file.
